Alaynah Moore
Ally Moore is the younger sister of Deborah Moore. While she was in her teens, she used to wear braces. She had a crush on Debbie's boyfriend, Tex Murphy and would often show up at inappropriate times, until they broke up. Deborah's husband helped Alaynah to be hired in the GRS in 2041, a corporation doing genetic research on mutations and viruses. She worked as Director Marcus Tucker's personal secretary but noted that everything seemed mysterious and secretive and was warned by Eva Shanzee to leave as she feared for her safety. When threatening letters kept coming to her, she made use of her vacation leave, but when she returned she found her apartment ransacked. Fearing for her life, she left the corporation and hid in the Roadside Motel. When Paul DuBois gave Colonel Dobbs a list of persons who left, he managed to find her credit card trail. She said to him that she feared about her life but would not say more. Having seen the Colonel's filed, Tex met Alaynah in the motel. She gave him her passkey to the main doors in order to find out more about the company. Before leaving, Tex told her not to answer to anyone else. Alaynah was then approached by the Chameleon who took the form of Tex. She was kidnapped and taken to the Bastion of Sanctity trapped in a stasis field. Tex found their trace and neutralized Chameleon before rescuing Alaynah. As she woke up she confessed to Tex that she is in love with him, but Tex convinced her that there is nothing she can do to make him stay.As they part ways she tells Tex that she overheard the Chameleon talking to his superior saying her was going to board the MoonChild via the Broken Skull bar orbiting the Earth and that he was going to use a silver dollar as a token. Novelisation When her sister got married and moved to Seattle, she started a job as a receptionist at the 51st floor of the Lowell Percival Enterprises. She was planning on going back to school, maybe get a doctorate to become a teacher. By that time she was a beautiful woman with a long, wavy brown hair over her shoulders. Her favorite joint was Lindsay's, a piano bar on the top floor of the downtown Hilton. She met Tex Murphy again when he visited LPE to meet with Lowell Percival. She did not allow him to enter without an appointment but then she recognised him. She remembered her long-nurtured crush and did not hesitate to invite him for a drink. 20 minutes later they were at Lindsay's. She ordered a white wine spritzer and something French while Tex ordered a scotch. Her provocative and attractive presence made Tex feel uneasy, as they were talking about their lives and whereabouts. Soon later, a couple of mutants entered the joint. Alaynah looked at the "goyles" in disgust mentioning that their presence is embarrasing. Tex did not know how to react to this behavior and suddenly she appeared different to him. He stood up and wore his overcoat claiming an errand he forgot. Later she sent a vid-phone message to Tex telling him to call her back, but Tex just deleted it. The next day Tex visited LPE again and catched Alaynah just to she was about to leave. Again, she asked if Tex wanted a drink, and attempted to play a one-sided game of coquette. Tex refused and acted nonchallant and Ally regretfully gave up. She arranged a meeting at 3 o'clock the next day. On the appointment hour, Tex found Alaynah dressed more attractive wearing a bit more make up than the last time. She showed Tex the way to Percival's office. Despite he decided not to respond to her advances any more, Tex decided to renew a date with her. However the building was blown to bits moments later. Agents McCovey and Andrews told Murphy that Alaynah, like Percival, were both dead in the explosion. category:UAKM category:characters